Chapter 1/Next mission
(Space, Klingon border) The IKS Bortas is dodging several shots from a Negh'Var class heavy battle cruiser as it approaches Federation space. (Main bridge) Red alert, shields up Captain Martin says as she follows Commander Talora to the three chairs. Mr. Smith come about to course 349 mark 889 but keep us outside the border Commander Talora says as she walks to her chair as Captain Martin stands behind hers. Open a channel to the Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser Captain Martin says as she knew the Negh'var class battle cruiser wouldn't respond. Lieutenant Cole nods at her. Federation vessel I request assistance and asylum Kori says as she's trying to maintain her ship's systems with the help of her daughters and half her crew. Bortas we're moving in to intercept maintain your course and power Captain Martin says as she's looking at the bridge of the Bortas. Then the transmission fizzes out as Typhuss turns to Lieutenant Cole for their position. Lieutenant Cole, what's their position? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Coordinates one-four-zero by two-zero-five Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at the tactical read out. Federation space Commander Talora says as she looks at Captain Martin. And Typhuss looks at Captain Martin with a plan that the Enterprise-D pulled to save a scout ship from a Romulan warbird attack. Captain, extend the shields around the Bortas says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Right, bridge to engineering Mr. Grey extend our shields around the Bortas Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. (Main engineering) Commander Grey is at the computer table. Aye, Captain shields extended but they won't be able to take much punishment if that heavy battle cruiser decided to open up on us Commander Grey says as he looks at the console. (Main Bridge, red alert) Shields have been extended the heavy battle cruiser's disruptors are fully powered and locked onto us Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at the tactical console. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Klingon vessel you're violated the Neutral Zone if you do not withdraw we'll be forced to use force Kelly says as she sees the heavy battle cruiser cloak. That was strange no threats or anything Commander Talora says as she walks up beside Kelly. Captain the Bortas is losing life support Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at the ops console's read out of the Klingon vessel. Bridge to transporter room beam the Bortas crew directly to sickbay security teams report to sickbay on the double Captain Martin says as she goes back to her captain's chair. Admiral Kira taps his combadge to the security teams that Kelly ordered to sickbay. Admiral Kira to security teams, belay that order says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Sir, may I remind you that we're at war with the Klingon Empire Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. We are here to help them and my Klingon family is on board we will not treat the Bortas crew like prisoners, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. At least have Lieutenant Cole post guards in sensitive areas of the ship Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Fine, do that Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. (Deck 7, sickbay) Typhuss and Captain Martin walks into the medical bay and sees the medical staff treating the wounded Klingon crewmen from the Bortas, when they got to General Kori. Typhuss its good to see you again Kori says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at her and then introduces Kelly Martin. This Kelly Martin, Captain of the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Kelly walks up to her. Welcome aboard General I'm afraid I'll have to have you and your crew confined to quarters during your stay aboard my ship Starfleet is concerned that the Empire is trying to get information on our new Odyssey-class cruisers and we wanna make it hard for them Captain Martin says as she looks at Kori. She nods. I will abide by your request Captain General Kori says as she looks at Captain Martin. Then Typhuss looks at her for answer on what happened. You said you know who killed Chancellor Martok says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She nods. Do you remember J'mpok Kori says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, he's a Klingon politican and a member of the High Council, he became the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire in 2393 under questionable circumstances, are you saying he killed Martok says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Kori nods. It was a few weeks after our war with the Der'kal he questioned Martok on why we helped the Federation in the war losing several warships and good warriors without the Federation doing anything in return to repay the Empire, and it was in 2393 he slit Martok's throat in the middle of the night claiming it was a Federation agent that did it Kori says as she looks at Typhuss and Kelly. Kelly looks at Typhuss. Admiral what if its true and he did kill Martok and blamed the Federation and don't forget the Klingon-Gorn War they got mad at us for not giving them a hand during their conflict with the Gorn Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss thinks about it but before he could speak the com activated. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Talora says over the com. Kelly tapped her combadge. Martin here go ahead Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at Typhuss and Kori. We're receiving a hail from your father at Earth Spacedock he wants to speak with you and Admiral Kira Commander Talora says on the com. (Captain's ready room) Dad you can't be serious returning them to the Council? Kelly says as she's shocked by what her dad said. Kelly I understand this isn't what you wanted just a few weeks into your command of the Enterprise but Chancellor J'mpok demanded that they be returned to the Empire Admiral Martin says on the screen. Then Typhuss speaks. Hell no, J'mpok is the one who killed Martok says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Typhuss I know you and Kori have history but we have to think about the Federation we can't offer them anything and J'mpok has threaten to send a fleet of warships to Earth John says on the screen. I'm not turning them over, J'mpok will kill them we will have to protect them now and we can protect Earth with our fleet says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. John thinks about it but before he speaks Kelly spoke up. Dad, I've never asked you for anything but I'm asking you right now I'm a Starfleet officer you taught me that when someone asked for asylum I should answer that call, and respect that so I'm asking you father don't force me to give up Kori or her daughters Kelly says as she looks at her father on the screen. John smiles at his daughter. Very well I'll try to keep J'mpok off your back we also have a fleet of Federation, Cardassian, and Romulan ships in sector 889 led by General Carter on board the Hammond and I want you guys there to lead the fleet Admiral Martin says on the screen. Kelly smiles at her father. Really you want me to command the fleet dad Kelly says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss is surprised by what John said. Shouldn't I be leading the fleet I'm the senior officer on board and I have more experience leading a fleet in battle says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Kelly chimes in. Sir the Enterprise is the flagship of the Federation Fleet Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He waves off.